Moonstar's Echo
Hello! It's Texaswild this is one of my many stories. I am new, so, please comment on what I need to fix. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! Basic info Moonstar, ThunderClan's leader, is prophesied with a huge amount of power, which may just destroy her life, as well as her clanmates. One secret follows her, one which may just break her. Follow her on her line of hope, grief, and love. This is after Bramblestar's leadership, when Squirrelflight becomes Squirrelstar. Allegiances THUNDERCLAN Leader: '''Squirrelstar: flame colored she-cat with green eyes, and a white paw. '''Deputy: '''Brackenfur: ginger tom with a graying muzzle. '''Medic: '''Leafpool: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Alderheart: flame colored tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip. '''Warriors Whitewing: white she-cat. Birchfall: brown tom. Ivypool: white and silver tabby she-cat. Finleap: brown tom with ginger legs. Brightheart: beautiful, orange and white she-cat. ( she was never attacked by the dogs in this book) Cloudtail: white tom. Larksong: black tom. Flywing: grey tabby she-cat. Hoppyclaw: grey tom with a white, stumpy tail. (Texaswild's brother's OC) Loveheart: white she-cat with long, glossy fur, dazzling blue eyes, and a grey heart on her hip. App: Texaspaw. 'Blossomfall: calico she-cat. App: Wildpaw. '''Thornclaw: ginger tom. Stemwing: orange and white tom. Plumheart: black and ginger she-cat. Spotstorm: spotted-tabby she-cat. Snapfur: golden tabby tom Bristlewing: pale grey she-cat. Flipfur: tabby tom. Thriftstorm: dark, grey she-cat. Shellfur: tortoiseshell tom. Sparkpelt: flame colored she-cat. '''App: Lakepaw. Berrynose: cream colored tom with a stumpy tail. Mousewhisker: gray and white tom. Poppyfrost: pale, totoiseshell and white she-cat. Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes. App: Moonpaw. Rosepetal: dark brown she-cat. Lilyheart: small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Cherryfall: ginger she-cat. Molewhisker: brown and cream tom. Ambermoon: pale ginger she-cat. Dewnose: gray and white tom. Stormcloud: grey tabby tom. Hollytuft: black she-cat. Fernsong: yellow tabby tom. Sorrelstripe: dark brown she-cat. Leafshade: tortoiseshell she-cat. Larksong: black tom. Honeyfur: white she-cat with yellow splotches. Blossomfall: tortoiseshell she-cat with petal shaped white patches. Ivypool: silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentices Texaspaw: pretty, mainly black, calico she-cat with blazing, green eyes and white muzzle, paws, chest, tailtip,and underbelly. Lakepaw: blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes. Moonpaw: beautiful, white tabby she-cat with moon colored blue eyes. Wildpaw: grey tabby tom with green amber eyes, white muzzle, golden fluffs behind his ears, pink nose, racoon tail, and a clipped left ear. Queens Plumfeather: ginger and black she-cat. Expecting Shellfur's kits. Blossomfall: tortoiseshell she-cat with petal shaped white patches. Expecting Thornclaw's kits.' Elders Greystripe: grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and long fur. The prophecy As the amber fills the sky, And the clans fall apart, Twig and Violet shall fall, As well as the stars, Moon shall rise, But only with the help from the lake of texas. Prologue As the water rippled across the moon, a blue-grey she-cat looked up, sighing. "I wish we had Spottedleaf back," she meowed, witfully. " I know, Bluestar. " a voice sounded behind her. "Yellowfang, how are you?" Bluestar meowed, without moving her gaze from the sky. " Same as the day I died. " Yellowfang muttered, sitting on the rock beside Bluestar. "I know why your here." Bluestar moved her gaze to Yellowfang, blue eyes blazing with grief. " how can I save my clan when our hope died ''? " Yellowfang's eyes showed no grief, nor even looked worried. "Bramblestar died a honorary death, protecting Squirrelstar and their kits, Texaspaw, and Lakepaw." Yellowfang meowed, nugging Bluestar with a paw. Bluestar sighed. "Well, I have to go." Yellowfang looked at her, surprised. "Why?" Bluestar smiled, "To the prophesied one." Chapter one Powerful ripples ran across Twigbranch's belly as she gave birth. Twigbranch groaned, it had been two moons since she had been told that she was expecting kits. She was shocked When She had herd the great news. But, she was afraid, and still, even as her mate, Finleap, layed beside her, she was still afraid. "Come on, Twigbranch! " Alderheart's voice sounded in the nursery. groaning, and snapping the stick, Twigbranch have birth, to one, tiny, white tabby she-cat with a black back that looked like a moon. Quickly, Alderheart nipped the slimy sack. "Is she ok? " Squirrelstar ask from her nest. "Of corse," Alderheart meowed , picking up the kit and placing the kit beside Twigbranch's belly. Texaskit and Lakekit looked at the tiny kit from in their nest. "When can she play?" Ask Lakekit, while Texaskit gave the kit a good look, " is that all? " she meowed. Alderheart felt Twigbranch's belly. "Yes, that's all." He gave his younger sibling a glance. "What are we going to name her?" Ask Finleap, licking Twigbranch. " Moonkit. " meowed his mate quickly. "Ok, Moonkit it is." Finleap pressed his pelt against her's, laying beside his daughter and mate. "Moonkit? Well I like that name!" Exclaimed a voice. " Well, Texaskit, you love everything! " another, higher pitched voice meowed. Moonlit squeaked, and tried to hide in her mother, Twigbranch's fur. "Its alright, little one, Come on out." Moonkit recognized her mother's voice, even when she didn't have her eyes open. " Come on, Moonkit! I want you to open your eyes so, you can play with us! " another voice, deeper, male said. " she will open them in her own time, " her mother meowed. ''Yes, in my own time! Later, a moon later, to be exact, Moonkit had just opened her eyes. As she layed in the crease of Twigbranch's belly, she recognized Wildkit, Cinderheart's kit, born a few moons before her. Wildkit's golden pelt fluffed up, "Come on, Moonkit! Let's go play!" Moonkit looked up at him.'' he's handsome, I think he's nice too. . . " ok! " Moonkit had no siblings, and Wildkit, Texaskit, and Lakekit made her feel like she had some. Texaskit came into the bramble entrance. Her mainly black calico pelt fluffed up in the cold. "Come on, Lakekit!" Lakekit, a pretty, blue-grey cake in after her sister. " it's too cold to be out, " Lakekit bent down and looked into Moonkit's eyes. Her blue eyes blazing. "Ah, you've opened your eyes! Congratulations! Now you can go play outside!" Lakekit looked up at Twigbranch, "if your mother says it's ok. . . " Lakekit finished, sitting down on the dirt floor, tail switching. "Its ok, Lakekit. " Twigbranch purred, reaching out with her muzzle and licked Lakekit on the nose. Moonkit stood up, her legs wobbling. "Moonkit! You 've opened her eyes!" Wildkit, who was laying in the curve of Cinderheart's belly , exclaimed, eyes bright. "Yes I have!" Moonkit padded over to Wildkit and Cinderheart and reached out her muzzle to Wildkit, nose touching nose, she lifted him up. Wildkit's eyes blazed as he gazed at her. ''How he can go play! ''Moonkit padded towards the bramble entrance. "Come on!" She meowed, glancing at Texaskit, who was laying down by Squirrelstar, then Lakekit, who was padding up to Moonkit, then Wildkit, who had padded towards her. " Texaskit! " Moonkit meowed, huffing. "All right, all right!" Texaskit jumped up and padded towards her. "Let's go play!" As dawn was breaking, Moonkit pushed away from Twigbranch, wanting to go and play. "Mom! Let me go play!" She argued. Twigbranch looked at her, her green eyes blazing with love. "Oh, poor little Moonkit, you can go play." She purred, amusement flicked on her deep green eyes. Ok! " Moonkit meowed, leaping up. She was the only kit in ThunderClan, now since Texaskit, Wildkit, and Lakekit had become apprentices, and every cat treated her like she was a token from StarClan. Moonkit raced outside, brambles scratched her lithe body as she raced past them. Moonkit saw Texaspaw, Squirrelstar, and Lakepaw sitting beside the fresh-kill pile. "Hi!" Moonkit trotted toward them, happily. "How are ya'll?" Moonkit purred. Squirrelstar's eyes lite up with amusement and affectation. "Hi, little Moonkit." She purred. " Texaspaw, can you and Lakepaw come play with me? " Moonkit ask, purring. "Of corse!" Texaspaw's voice sounded excited and happy. "How about you, Lakepaw?" Texaspaw glanced at Lakepaw, who was cleaning her soft, blue-grey fur. " H-Hu? " Lakepaw looked up, a piece of fur clung to her nose. Squirrelstar purred, flicking the fur off her daughter's nose. "Can you play with Moonkit?" Squirrelstar's voice sounded amused. "O-of course. . . But with a ''kit ''?" The she-cat's voice was disdainful. Moonkit looked at the Apprentice. Lakepaw lifted a paw, her face playful. "How about moss?" She picked up the moss beside her mother and held it with her claw. "Two on one? Me on you and Texaspaw?" She smiled, throwing the moss in the air, then raced up and stretched out her right paw, and caught it with one, outstretched claw. "Game on!" " Come, Moonkit! And stop wiggling! " hissed Twigbranch, trying to hold Moonkit still. But Moonkit could not stand still! She was about to become a apprentice! "But mom! It's fine! I am fine!" Moonkit screeched, flinging herself outside. " Moonkit. " Squirrelstar's booming voice ecoed the clearing. "You will now be Moonpaw, and your mentor will be Lionblaze." Moonpaw looked at the clearing and tryed to pick out Lionblaze. A golden pelt flashed in the corner of her vision. Lionblaze padded up to her, smiling. "You'll do great," he purred as he touched his nose to Moonpaw's. " We both will. " Moonpaw vowed. Chapter two "Moonpaw!" Texaspaw's voice sounded Moonpaw's my ear. Moonpaw moaned. ''Not now! I was bad just fallen asleep! '' but Moonpaw stood up, groaning. "Thanks, Texaspaw." Moonpaw meowed, pushing herself outside. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, his mate stood in the clearing. "Hi!" Moonpaw raced up to them and rubbed muzzles with both. " Hi, sweetie! " purred Cinderheart, her belly heavy with her 3erd litter. "Moonpaw, today, we are going to battle train." Lionblaze meowed, gazing happily at her and Cinderheart. " Well, we best be off. " Lionblaze licked Cinderheart, and lead Moonpaw towards the entrance. Moonpaw followed her mentor. "So, Lionblaze, when do you think I'll be a warrior?" Moonpaw ask, racing out into the forest. " Oh, maybe 3 more moons. " Lionblaze meowed after her. "Go to the training growneds!" Moonpaw raced towards the training grounds. That night, Moonpaw was asleep, she awoke in a beautiful moor. "Hello?" Moonpaw screeched, clawing the ground. ''Were am I? Moonpaw thought. "Hello, young kit." A dark, voice ecoed the moor. Suddenly , the beautiful moor turned into a black, forest. "We Welcome you, Moonpaw." Suddenly , hundreds of cats came out. "Welcome!!!" They yowled. Moonpaw crouched, scared. "W-who are you?" Moonpaw hissed. " Were am i? " suddenly, Moonpaw awoke, gasping. ' "Moonpaw! Run!" Wildpaw, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kit, now apprentice, yowled. Moonpaw, who had just arrived in the dark forest, was scared out of her mind. Moonpaw leap, growling. Wildpaw was her best friend! She would never let him get hurt, or worse- killed. Moonpaw felt the claws of the huge scared tom sink into her flanks. "Your mine, kit!" He snarled. Panic pulsed threw Moonpaw, but she was prepared. She threw her paw across his face, snarling. Her claws sank into his eyes. "Ounch!!!" He howled, racing away. '' Oh, yes! Moonpaw followed Wildpaw threw the dark forest and in to StarClan. "Moonpaw? Wildpaw? What are you doing here?" A black she-cat with green eyes ask, puzzled. " Who are you? " Moonpaw ask, huffing for air. "I am Hollyleaf, Lionbla-" Hollyleaf began. "My father? What about my father?" Wildpaw interrupted. "Well, start off my calling me Aunt Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf's voice was brittle. Wildpaw's eyes widened , "your my aunt?" He blurted out. Moonpaw rolled her eyes. " Well, we best be off. . . " Moonpaw insisted. Wildpaw nodded. "Yes, we must!" Moonpaw looked at Hollyleaf. " how do we get back? " Hollyleaf's eyes glinted with amusement, "you won't like it. . . Touch your nose to Wildpaw's." Moonpaw huffed. Wildpaw was ALWAYS a flirt. '' Well, if it must be done. . . ''Moonpaw touched her nose to Wildpaw's. Instantly, they were back in their nests. The next morning, Moonpaw watched as Cinderheart writhed in her nest. She was giving birth. Wildpaw sat beside her. Texaspaw and Lakepaw were told to go and get a stick, but we're not back yet. Moonpaw rolled her eyes. ''How long does it take to get a stick?! We love in a forest! '' soon, Texaspaw and Lakepaw came back, with a strong stick. "Ok, Cinderheart, breathe, it's going fine! Oh, here comes the first kit!" Leafpool soothed. A slimy bundle came into the nest. Quickly, Leafpool nipped the sack. Lionblaze purred, " a she-cat. " he picked up his daughter and placed her by her mother's belly to suckle. Leafpool felt Cinderheart's belly. "At least three more, but come on, you can do it. Try to leave the stick for the last one." Cinderheart howled as a tiny tom-kit came into the world. His fluffy mane and golden pelt looked just like his father's. Lionblaze placed him next to his sister. Leafpool felt Cinderheart's belly. " ok, Cinderheart, three more! " she soothed. "You said that about the other one!" Cinderheart groaned, writhing in her nest. A few seconds later, a tiny bundle came out. This time, Lionblaze nipped the bundle and exclaimed: "another she-cat!" He placed her beside her sister and brother. Leafpool felt Cinderheart's belly. "Two more, you can do it!" She meowed, grabbing some wet moss and dripping it into Cinderheart's mouth. Moonpaw glanced at the kits at her belly, the two first ones were kicking and meowing, while the other was disturbingly still. Moonpaw chocked back a wimper, as she looked at Cinderheart. Cinderheart looked tired, and weak. But, she managed to give birth to another tom. Leafpool nipped the sack , and placed him by his brother and sisters. She then felt the queen's belly, "one more, Cinderheart!" Leafpool meowed, licking the younger cat's forhead. Cinderheart groaned as she gave birth to another she-cat. Quickly, Leafpool nipped the sack and placed her beside her brothers and sisters. "Three she-cats and two toms!" Moonpaw yowled happily. Wildpaw glanced at his new siblings, from another litter. "Hi, little ones! One day, I can teach you about a fighting move or two!" His voice sounded happy, but Moonpaw could detect worrie as he looked at his unmoving mother. But, Cinderheart looked up at her older son. " That would be great, Wildpaw. " she murmured. As the tired queen fell asleep, Lionblaze nudged the unmoving she-cat. "Hey, little kit, are you ok?" He ask his daughter . But, his daughter didn't respond. "Dead." Leafpool picked up the kit, and sat the dead kit down beside Lionblaze. " I am sorry, my son. " she murmured as she padded out, grief filled Moonpaw, ''Poor kit- poor Lionblaze. . . ''Moonpaw sat up, and padded into the nursery. "Its ok, Lionblaze." Moonpaw murmured as she nuzzled her mentor . She was almost as big as him now, and was 11 moons. '''"come on, Lionblaze, Follow me. . . " Moonpaw meowed, letting her tail lay on his golden shoulder. ''Lionblaze looked up at Moonpaw, "I-i i need to stay with Cinderheart." He meowed, licking Moonpaw's cheek. " But, I bet the elder's den needs some moss, " his gaze emotional. Moonpaw gazed at him for a moment, then replied: "yes, of course, Lionblaze." As Moonpaw padded out, Lionblaze's amber gaze burned into her fur.a Chapter three As Moonpaw crouched, she felt her muscles benith her white pelt burn. "How long do I have to stay like this?" Moonpaw hissed , twitching her tail. Lionblaze gazed at her fluffy tail. "Stop moving!" He hissed, leaning his muzzle into hers. " You need to learn! Your nine moons old! " his comment cracked her heart. "I-i am sorry. . . " Moonpaw's voice cracked. "Please! My hips are burning!" Moonpaw screeched . "All right, get up." Lionblaze's voice was soft. Moonpaw leap up, bumping into him. " Ahh-sorry! " she meowed, twitching away. "Moonpaw. . . My son loves you. Please do not break his heart." Lionblaze's words surprised her, Moonpaw sat down, " why?" She ask, laying down, clearly done washing. "But. . . Please don't tell him I told you. Your just apprentices, but. . . I see the way he looks at you." Lionblaze purred , sitting up. "Come on, let's get back to camp. Squirrelstar invited you and me to come to the gathering tonight. " Lionblaze started to lead her to camp, As she sat up, she gazed at him. He was handsome, and she loved him. But, just as a mentor. She padded back to camp with her mentor, glad and happy that she was going to the gathering. "Come on, Moonpaw and Wildpaw! Stop flirting and get out her for the gathering!" Moonpaw gazed deep into Wildpaw 's eyes. He loved her, she loved him. Now she knew who she loved. She sat up, breaking her gaze. "Come on, mouse-brain! Let's go!" They leap up and began to walk out the bramble exit to the clearing. Texaspaw, Squirrelstar, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Alderheart, Jayfeather, Loveheart, Hoppyclaw, Brakenfur, and Twigbranch sat outside in the clearing. Twigbranch smiled at her and Wildpaw. While Alderheart just glared at Wildpaw. Soon, they began to pad to the gathering . Twigbranch fell behind with Moonpaw, who was still gazing at Wildpaw, who had just caught up with his mentor, Blossomfall. "Ah, you love him?" Twigbranch purred. Moonpaw flinched , not knowing her mother had been padding beside her. "Er- no!" Moonpaw objected, then sighed. " Yes, very much so. " Moonpaw looked away from her mother. But, Twigbranch padded towards Alderheart, who was still glaring at Wildpaw. Moonpaw's back fur fluffed up. ''What's his problem? ''Moonpaw quickened her pace so she could hear Twigbranch and Alderheart. ''Is she telling him to stop glaring at Wildpaw? ''"Tomarro night, at the abandoned twoleg den. " Twigbranch meowed in Alderheart's ear. ''What? Why? '' Moonpaw pricked her ears toward them. "Of course! But why?" Alderheart meowed , gaze hopefully towards Twigbranch. ''I've got to be there! ''Moonpaw followed her mother and their clan-mates. When ThunderClan got to the island, the other clans were already there. Mistystar, Crowstar, Hawkstar, and Tigerstar sat on the branches of the tree . "Ah, the mighty ThunderClan is here!" Hissed Tigerstar, getting glares from Crowstar and Hawkstar. Crowstar's grey , almost black fur bristled. "Tigerstar, you and your clan-mates were late too. Mine you only a few moons after the sad, death of Bramblestar." Crowstar's blue gaze was emotional . As her clan-mates scattered, Squirrelstar leap on the tree. "Tigerstar, you know how the past leaders cept their mouths shut, ''i ''will not." Her green eyes blazed. Moonpaw sat down beside other apprentices . "Hi, I am Moonpaw." Meowed Moonpaw as the leader chatted. One apprentice , her dark brown tabby fur fluffed up glared at Moonpaw. "I am Lightpaw, daughter of Tigerstar." Her voice was disdainful , "I am getting ''my ''warrior name here." She lifted her muzzle, " my mother, Dovewing, is expecting kits. So, she couldn't come. " Lightpaw glanced at the floor, eyes blurry. "Oh, cool! That would be cool to have your warrior name here!" Purred Moonpaw, glancing at the leaders once more. After the gathering, the next morning, Moonpaw thought of Lightheart, who had just gotten her warrior name last night. Moonpaw's silver and white pelt was ruffled from sleep. Wildpaw, still sleeping, was next to her. "Wildpaw," Moonpaw shook him with her paw. " come on, let's go! " Wildpaw lifted his head, blinking away his sleepiness. "Ok, Moonpaw. . ." He sat up, and began to clean. Moonpaw tried to see threw the apprentices' den's brambles. Lionblaze, Loveheart, and Blossomfall sat outside waiting for Moonpaw, Wildpaw, and Texaspaw. " come on! " yowled Lionblaze, his golden fur sleek and we'll groomed. Moonpaw leap up, and raced out, not waiting for Wildpaw. She herd Wildpaw gasp, and stopped to a halt. She turned around, to see Wildpaw sweaty and feverish. Heat pulsed from him. "Wildpaw!" Gasp Moonpaw, racing over to him. By this time, Lionblaze had raced into the den. "Wild-Wildpaw!" He meowd, licking Wildpaw's grey pelt. Wildpaw glanced up, his eyes dull. "Leafpool! Jayfeather! Alderheart!" A few minutes later, Leafpool had raced in, followed by Alderheart. Leafpool bent down and sniffed Wildpaw. " greencough. " Leafpool glanced up at her son, "bring him to my den" she meowed, walking out. Lionblaze picked up Wildpaw, and threw him across his shoulder. Wildpaw just slumped over his father's shoulders. ''Oh, StarClan! Please help him be alright! ''Moonpaw fought her breath as they walked out. ''What if I loose him? ''Moonpaw thought, racing out of the den. Chapter four Moonpaw moaned, she sat beside Wildpaw, who was coughing in his sleep. Moonpaw had never left his side since this morning. Now, it was pitch black. Leaves made a noise out of the den. Alderheart, sat beside Leafpool, who was asleep. Moonpaw layer her head down, trieing to trick him. She remembered that he and her mother were going someplace. Now, she just had to follow him to the place. A few minutes later, Alderheart creap out of the den. Moonpaw stood up, and stalked after him. Alderheart had lead Moonpaw to her mother, who was setting on a tree. "Hi!" Twigbranch leap down the tree and raced up to Alderheart. Alderheart licked her muzzle. "Your kit has grown quite well," Twigbranch purred, leaning into him. Alderheart purred. " Ah, I wish I wasn't a medic cat, then I could have been a ''real ''father. " Twigbranch nodded softly. Moonpaw tilted her head ''what? ''"Now, she is in love with Wildpaw. . . " Alderheart continued. Twigbranch sat up. "I think she will lose him. . . My poor kit!" She stopped leaning into him, and stood up. " Well, I better go. . . Love you. " Twigbranch creap towards camp. "Moonpaw, come on out." Alderheart meowed, standing up. Moonpaw creap out of the bushes . "Who's your kit?" Moonpaw ask, bewildered . "Moonpaw. . . " Alderheart began. "Its you." Moonpaw felt her head serve, As she fell to the ground. Blackness unfolded her. ''Fun Facts '' ''SPOILERS! BEWARE!!!''' #''Texaswild is named after the author. #''Wildfire is named after Texaswild's cat, Buddy.'' #''Hoppyclaw is the author's brother's OC.'' #''Lakeheart is not Squirrelstar's real kit.'' #''Texaswild is made deputy under Moonstar because she was a great friend to Moonstar.'' #''Moonstar was only 30 moons when she became leader.'' #''Wildfire's death was the hardest to write, because he didn't even know Moonshadow was expecting his kits.'' #''Wildfire came back as Buddykit.'' #''Texaswild dedicated this book to Hunter, her first cat, who was killed by a monster before he was a year old.'' #''Huntstorm is named after Texaswild's first cat.'' Category:Texaswild's stories